Retire Surrender, To
Category:Stories Category:Saidivh To Retire. To Surrender :-''By Saidivh Bedwyr Saidivh sat comfortably in his desk, recalling the previous night, quill in hand, an empty page of his book before him. The question asked of him still rang in his mind. "Why dont you retire?" Perhaps it had not been worded like that exactly, it all meant the same thing. He was not that old, maybe 30 years old, or somewhere along those lines. He had not bothered to keep count during his career as an adventurer of sorts. He certainly did serve several different lords at one time or another. But they were right, he had seen alot of combat. He had seen much killing, murdering, battle, routs. He was not yet ready to retire, and publish his book to tell his story. He still had to save his people in Silverpine. He still had to restore Lordaeron to it's former glory. He still had so many places to go, wrongs to right. He felt retirement would be surrendering to the Enemy. Surrendering to the evil of the world, and allowing it to roam freely without resistance. He would not retire, he would die first. He gazed out of the window, and gauged the time by the position of the moon. The hour had grown late, and he was weary. There would be time enough to write his tale in the morning. He did, after all, have a week off to do as he wished. Saidivh Bedwyr would enjoy his vacation. ---- He wandered the mountains of Redridge the next day, admiring the beauty of nature unbridled by death and hate...to a degree, that is. He loved the southern moutains, everything was colorful compared to the northern wastes. Each tree, each rock, the very water of Lake Everstill seemed to be alive. He breathed deep the fresh untainted air, and felt somewhat relieved. The question still rung in his mind, and the response still the same. He was becoming tense, his mind nagged at him of the Enemy's actions. How his order fared in the north. He knew they had come under attack as of late by the undead coming through the Horde's Bulwark under cover of night. He got little rest the night before because of such fears. In fact, he had to go for a midnight ride in Elwynn to ease his mind. He left Urien to run free of his own will, as Saidivh would spend some time relaxing in the quaint hamlet of Lakeshire. He wandered up and down the way, speaking with the commoners about various things, the Blackrock orcs, the Gnoll threat, he even heard of a failed raid against the Dark Iron dwarves where only one fighter returned home, after being rescued by his comrades. He sat on the docks, speaking of more engagements home and abroad with the fishermen there, as he sought to ease his troubled mind further. He still could not get the thought out of his mind...